Naruto Namikaze: The Demon Flash of Konoha
by Clenzor
Summary: Minato is replaced just as he finishes the sealing jutsu so he survives. Powerful, Smart Naruto. Naruto Ino, naruxharem naruto harem. Rating for possible future lemons, language, and violence.


Naruto Namikaze: The Demon Flash of Konoha

Ch. 1: The Death of the Third

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Shippuden series.

_During the Kyuubi Attack:_

A general feeling of despair ran throughout the crowd of shinobi battling for their lives and for all they held dear. They were fighting the Kyuubi and suddenly, the Third Hokage ran off after receiving a message.

"Do you think they are pulling the high ranking ninja away so that the village has a chance to survive?" one shinobi asked another.

"Could be, I haven't even seen the Fourth or his wife and with the Third leaving, it seems a retreat is possible."

As they finished speculating a large cloud of smoke appeared behind the Kyuubi. As it cleared a large toad was seen with a solitary figure standing atop it, with a newborn child in his hands.

"You ready Gamabunta-sama?" asked Minato.__

"_**When you appear in the realm of souls we will drink and party until the end of time old friend. You are the subordinate I respect the most."**_

"It was an honor serving under you." Minato chuckled.

The epic battle between the Kyuubi and the Toad Boss began as the crowd of Shinobi cheered. Gamabunta took one last drag from his pipe and then emptied the bowl as he flipped it around and held it by the bowl so he could use it as a tonfa and drew his wakizashi. The Kyuubi saw this and attacked with three of his tails. Gamabunta blocked one with his tonfa slashed through another with the wakizashi and caught the third with his tongue. Using all of the force he could muster he threw the Kyuubi into a nearby mountain.

"_**You shall pay for that Toad Boss!" **_screamed the Kyuubi.

He then regrew the tail Gamabunta slashed off to the astonshiment and fear of all the witnesses. With a movement that only a Boss of a summoning contract could follow Kyuubi flew towards Gamabunta and slashed at him with his claws. With a roar of victory he connected to Gamabunta's face and left a trail of blood down his face. Gamabunta growled,

"_**Minato I don't know how much longer I can hold him off. You need to hurry up!"**_ and with that Minato doubled the speed of his seals, thinking that he would not need the chakra in the realm of souls.

The small child in his hands started to cry, as if he knew that his father would soon be leaving him.

"Shhh, little one, your mother will look after you. I love you, and all of this will soon be over."

As the Kyuubi and Gamabunta continued their battle, Minato neared the completion of the seal. With a final push of chakra he finished the preliminary seal.

'_All I need to do now is put my blood and chakra into the spell.' _

As he prepared himself for death he felt a familiar chakra signature coming his way. _'Sarutobi-san must want to say goodbye'_ thought Minato.

As Hiruzen Sarutobi approached, Minato noticed that he was not looking very good.

"Minato, my wife, Ayako, died during the attack."

"Sarutobi-san, I don't know what I can say to you to make you feel better, except that after our conversation the beast that killed your wife will never be able to harm another person, not your son, no-one will ever be killed by it again."

"That is not enough for me-I must get the revenge myself. You are Hokage. You have a wife and a newborn son. Think of how the village will treat him without you there to show them that he will be a hero, not a curse. You are the present, your son the future, and I am the past. I am no longer necessary to protect this village. Lead them well Hokage-sama."

With those last words, the Third Hokage, who was a great leader, father, teacher, and most of all, husband, summoned his chakra to his arms, took the child from Minato, and threw Minato from the head of Gamabunta.

'_Shit'_ thought Minato, who had been unprepared for the attack, and the heartfelt speech, _'I need to be the one to seal the Kyuubi, the Third is a much better leader than I.'_

So, true to his name, Minato flashed back to Sarutobi.

Minato got back in time to see a man who had mentored him in many things, from being a man, to being a leader, bite his thumb, and summon his chakra into the hand that he bit, and slam it down onto the small child.

With that final move, a shiver ran down the spine of every person there as the Shinigami appeared. The Shinigami grabbed Sarutobi's soul and the Kyuubi and before the eyes of everyone present all three began to shrink until they were small enough to fit in the child's head. As this was happening, Minato ran to Sarutobi with tears streaming down his face.

"Sarutobi-sama, why would you do this? You are a much better leader than I, what am I going to do now? I already feel lost. Every time I needed help you were there for me!" Minato sobbed

"Minato, you were always like a second son to me. You have the ability and compassion to be a great leader, all you lack is confidence in your decisions. You will be fine without me, and with Tsunade and Jiraiya looking over your shoulder you will be fine. I can go and be with my wife in the realm of souls and you can be with your wife and newborn son. All is for the best."

With a final rattling breath, Hiruzen Sarutobi died, with his successor cradling in his arms, tears and rain falling onto his face.


End file.
